In most utility grid connected applications, a utility power meter that measures the load consumption (or production when a turbogenerator system is installed) in a building or application is required. This power meter provides a feedback to the turbogenerator power controller. If a building or application requires power, the power controller sequences the turbogenerator to meet the demand.
Load management in a building can be implemented in varying degrees of complexity. The simplest application or installation is where the total load consumption is measured by a utility meter, and the turbogenerator load is switched on (maximum power) and off. Generally, for this application, the meter measures the total load consumption in a building. When the load exceeds a predetermined limit, the turbogenerator is switched to maximum power. This method of control is commonly referred to as load dispatch control.
Load transients in the load dispatch control mode have a large impact on the output of the total system. Sudden decreases in load may cause the system to back feed onto the utility grid for a short time until the turbogenerator energy can be dissipated. Rapid increases in load require the utility grid to supply power for a short time until the turbogenerator power output can be increased.
This constant changing in power demand can greatly reduce the operating efficiency of the turbogenerator system and lead to increased operating costs.